


Aboard the Midnight Express

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [18]
Category: Defenders of the Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on Doctor Who story "Midnight", Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: Rick, Jedda, LJ and Kshin along with Zuffy enter a shuttle at an unusual type of hotel the Defenders of the Earth are visiting and encounter a mysterious entity that is possessing one of the passengers and repeating after everyone else on board.
Relationships: Kshin & Zuffy, Rick Gordon & Jedda Walker & LJ & Kshin, Rick Gordon & Kshin, Rick Gordon/Jedda Walker (implied)
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334110
Comments: 11





	1. Start of an Unusual Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to “Aboard the Midnight Express”. This story is special in three different ways, at least in my book. First of all, this is my first solo story featuring the Defenders of the EarthSecond of all, it is somewhat inspired by my favorite story of the NuWho Doctor Who era as well as my favorite David Tennant era story which is called “Midnight”. And finally, it is set before my upcoming story “Blasts From the Past” (where faces from Flash Gordon's past will appear, hope you will look forward to it!) as well as set before the ongoing story “The Blue Moon Plague”. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Defenders of the Earth and all related characters and properties belong to Marvel, King Features Entertainment (or King Features Syndicate), Hearst Entertainment and Mill Creek Entertainment. Any character that has never appeared on the franchises prior are my characters and if you want to use the characters, ask first!!

The Defenders of the Earth, consisting of Flash Gordon, his son Richard “Rick” Gordon, Kit Walker, known as the Phantom, his daughter Jedda Walker, her panther Kisa, Mandrake the Magician, his young protege Kshin, his extraterrestrial pet/friend Zuffy, Mandrake's bodyguard and friend Lothar and his son LJ arrived at a hotel, but this was no ordinary hotel. The Defenders were amazed at what they saw. The hotel was made of puprle and light blue crystallize like stones and the windows that were there were fifteen feet thick.

“This is not your usual type of hotel resort!” Kshin exclaimed. Zuffy exclaimed in agreement.

“You said it.” Rick replied, “It is like something out of a fantasy.”

“That is an understatement.” LJ replied.

“This hotel is quite beautiful!” Jedda exclaimed.

"Indeed, but mysterious at the same time." Mandrake observed, "There is something about this place that just does not seem right." 

"I just hope this hotel with beauty is not what it seems to be." Rick chided.

“Fifteen minutes until we are all aboard the Midnight Express!” a voice on the intercom announced.

“The Midnight Express?” Rick quipped, “What is that?”

“Only one way to find out.” Flash replied.

The group walked over to a nearby panel where Flash pressed a button, “What is the Midnight Express? Where does it take you?”

“The Midnight Express is a shuttle train,” the voice on the computer explain, “For your destination, it will take you to a sapphire waterfall.”

“A waterfall made out of sapphires!” Kshin exclaimed.

“An enormous jewel the size of a glacier,” the voice on the computer continued to explain, “reaches the Cliffs of and then shatters into the sapphires at the edge, then fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine.”

“That sounds interesting.” LJ noted.

“Breathtaking!” Jedda exclaimed.

“The trip will take four hours.” the voice on the computer added, “and it will be worth your time.”

“It sounds like a school trip.” Rick first scoffed before stating, “But if it says it will be worth your time to watch this waterfall, then I guess I am up for it.”

“That makes three of us.” LJ said, “As Jedda is very much interested in going.”

“What about you, Kshin?” Rick asked.

“Sure,” Kshin answered, “Why not? Zuffy?”

The Zuffoid exclaimed happily in excitement.

“I will take that as a yes.” Kshin chuckled.

“First,” Mandrake told the kids, “we will have to get you guys signed up before you four go aboard this shuttle.”

“How come you guys aren't going?” LJ asked.

“We are going to look around other places at this hotel.” Lothar answered, “but you four should go in the shuttle and enjoy yourselves.”

“Ten minutes until we are all aboard the Midnight Express!” the intercom voice announced.

“We better hurry.” Flash told the group.

The group arrived at the entrance way of the shuttle to the Midnight Express and they learned to their dismay that creatures such as Kisa and Zuffy were not allowed on board the shuttle.

“Well that is disappointing.” LJ scoffed.

“It is for safety purposes.” Mandrake replied, “and I can understand.”

“That is no problem for Zuffy on whether or not he goes.” Kshin told the others, “he can just pretend to be a stuffed animal, right Zuffy?”

The Zuffoid nodded in agreement.

“Okay then,” Mandrake replied, “Just be careful.”

“We will.” Kshin replied.

“What about Kisa?” Rick asked.

“Five minutes until we are all aboard the Midnight Express!” the intercom announced.

“I got it.” Jedda answered before kneeling to her panther, “Kisa, I need you to stay with my father and the others while we go on the Midnight Express in case something happens. Can you do that?”

Kisa nodded, acknowledging her in the process.

“Good girl.” Jedda replied, “We will be back in a few hours.”

“We have you guys registered to be on board the shuttle.” Flash announced.

“Not a moment too soon!” LJ replied.

“We will be back for dinner.” Rick told his father, “We can try that one place that is a jungle themed restaurant.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Flash replied.

“See you later!” Jedda told her father and the rest of the elder Defenders.

“One more thing.” the Phantom told the group, “You kids be careful.”

“Alright?” Flash added.

“We shall do just that.” Rick replied, “We are heading on a shuttle for an interesting trip visiting a diamond like waterfalls. What could possibly go wrong?”

As Rick, Jedda, LJ, Kshin and Zuffy entered on board the Midnight Express, little did they know that Rick had actually jinxed the trip for the kids.


	2. On the Shuttle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For disclaimer, see Chapter One!!

Once arriving at the shuttle, Rick was seating next to Jedda, who chose to sit next to the window while on the opposite side where they were sitting LJ and Kshin, holding Zuffy as they were sitting next to the window, were seated together.

“This is quite amazing!” Kshin exclaimed.

“I would say so myself but the trip has not even started yet.” Rick replied.

“I cannot wait to see what a sapphire waterfall looks like.” Jedda stated.

“It should be interesting.” LJ nodded.

The stewardess, a beautiful African American woman 5”3 with shoulder length black hair walked over to Rick and Jedda and handed them each complimentary stuff, “That is the headphones for channels one to thrity six, mobile link for videos and games, complimentary earplugs, complimentary slippers, complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you that some products may contain nuts.”

“Ah, that is fine.” Rick replied, “It is a good thing that none of us are allergic to peanuts. Right, Kshin?”

“That is right, Rick.” Kshin replied. Zuffy exclaimed happily. The stewardess was alarmed by the Zuffoid's presence, “Explain why this alien is on board?”

“I uh.....I....” Kshin stammered.

“That is actually a realistic plush of alien.” LJ told the stewardess covering up for Zuffy, “You know those realistic dolls that are in stores? Well, this is a realistic Zuffoid Plush.”

“Oh, I see.” the stewardess calmed down, buying the story, “As long as the plush doesn't cause any problems, then it can stay.”

Kshin sighed with relief.

“Anyways,” the stewardess handed Kshin and LJ each the same stuff she gave Rick and Jedda, “That is the headphones for channels one to thrity six, mobile link for videos and games, complimentary earplugs, complimentary slippers, complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you that some products may contain nuts.”

“That would be the peanuts.” Kshin stated.

The stewardess smiled, “Enjoy your trip.”

“And that we shall, ma'am. We cannot wait.” Rick replied.

“Indeed.” the stewardess replied before proceeding to the rest of the guests starting with the next two behind Rick and Jedda which were a middle aged man that was balding, wearing glasses and a suit as if he was a professor at a college and an African American woman with her hair held back in a bun wearing glasses, a beige sweater, blue jeans and sneakers, “Headphones for channels one to thirty six.....”

“No thank you.” the middle aged man told the stewardess, “Not for us.”

“Earplugs please.” the African American woman told the stewardess, “Thank you.”

The stewardess handed the woman earplugs before moving on with everyone else on board.

“They call it the sapphire waterfall,” the middle aged man told the woman as they were unaware that Rick and Jedda were listening, “but it is no such thing. Sapphire is an aluminum oxide, but the glacier is just a compound silicon with iron pigmentation.”

Rick and Jedda face the middle aged man and the woman to introduce themselves.

“That is fascinating stuff!” Rick exclaimed, “I actually knew it was not actually sapphire.”

“You knew?” the woman asked.

“He has a hunch.” Jedda answered, “I guess his hunch was right after all.”

“So I see.” the middle aged man replied before introducing himself, “Brooks. I am Professor Edward Brooks at Eastern State University.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rick replied, “I am Rick Gordon.”

“And I am Jedda Walker.” Jedda added, “Hello there.”

“This is my fifteenth time here.” Brooks told the two.

“Oh. This is our first.” Rick replied.

“Are you the son of the famous Flash Gordon?” the African American woman asked.

“Yeah. That would be me.” Rick answered.

“Wow.” the woman replied, “You are actually kind of cute. I gather you are like your father in the looks department. I am Deann. Deann Robinson.”

“Do not bother that boy!” Brooks chastised Deann as he noticed Rick was blushing and Jedda appeared to be annoyed. They were unaware of a woman in her 30s with dishwater blonde hair held in a bun that sort of suited her, blue eyes, wearing a black blouse, gray skirt and black boots with two inch heels reading a book.

LJ and Kshin eyed the stewardess handing juice packs to a couple who were also on board. A middle aged man with dark brown hair, a mustache and beard, wearing a red shirt, beige pants and white shoes and a middle aged woman with wavy red hair, green eyes, wearing a red blouse, red skirt and red heels. They looked like a middle class couple.

“Juice packs?” the stewardess offered the couple.

“Oh thank you.” the woman replied as the couple got their juice packs.

“Seth, come on son, take a seat here with us.” the man shouted at an emo boy that was assumed to be their son as he was sitting on the opposite side of the seat his parents were sitting at.

“No.” Seth shook his head.

“Do not be silly.” the woman kindly told her son, “Come and sit with us. Look, we get slippers.”

“Seth, listen to your mother.” the man urged the emo boy.

“I am sitting here.” Seth told his parents.

“Oh he is ashamed of us,” the man scoffed in annoyance, “but he does not mind us paying, does he?”

“Don't you two start.” the woman replied, “Should I save the juice pack or have it now? Look, it is peach and clementine.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the stewardess told everyone on board, “welcome on board the Midnight Express. If you would fasten your seat belts, we will be leaving at any moment. Doors.”

The doors of the shuttle closed which caused the system to beep.

“Shields down.”

More noise ensued as the blinds of the windows closed.

“I am afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace.” the stewardess announced, “Also a reminder: Midnight has no air, so please do not touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear and should we need to use it, you first. Now, I shall hand you over to Driver Bill.”

“Driver Bill to wheel.” a man's voice spoke through the intercom, “There has been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch canyon, so we will be taking a slight detour as you will see on the map. The journey will last four hours to the multifaceted coast and will get us to our destination on time. Thank you for traveling with us and as they used to say in the olden days, Wagons Roll.”

With that out of the way, the shuttle took off.

“For your entertainment,” the stewardess announced, “The music channel will be playing music from the 1980s and the 1990s, mainly rock music and some early 2000s music as well. We also have _Battlefield Earth_ and _Dark Phoenix_ playing for movies.”

Almost everyone on board groaned in response.

“Are you kidding me?” Rick scoffed.

“Two of the worst movies of all time.” LJ added, “if not the worst movies of all time.”

“It is on Netflix and it does give me a headache.” Jedda groaned.

“And for the youngsters,” the stewardess continued, “a rare treat. Early episodes of the popular Nickelodeon shows _Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents_ and _Danny Phantom_.”

“Give me a break.” Rick muttered.

“At least it is not too bad.” Kshin stated.

All the stuff was blaring in full blast all at once which caused everyone to get their earplugs as they were not happy about this. Suddenly, all the entertainment stopped playing. This caused pretty much everyone on board to give out a sigh of relief but the stewardess was surprised by this.

“That is a mercy.” Brooks stated.

“I do apologize ladies and gentlemen.” the stewardess informed everyone on board, “We seem to have a failure of the entertainment system.”

“Oh man.” Kshin stated, disappointed on not seeing his Nickelodeon shows.

“So what will we do?” Seth's mother asked.

“Four hours of this?” Seth's father chided, “Four hours of just sitting there?”

“Wait!” Jedda exclaimed, “I got an idea! Why don't we just talk to each other.”

“Jedda is right.” Rick added, “It does not have to be a complete snooze fest for four hours. We can make this trip fun.”

“You got my vote.” LJ replied.

“It is unanimous.” Kshin added. Zuffy exclaimed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The passengers are not the same names as they were in the NuWho episode “Midnight” but the passengers on board will have similar personalities as those who were on board in the aforementioned Doctor Who story. If you have seen it, you will know what I mean. Now for the Easter Eggs in this chapters, I randomly picked out some Nickelodeon shows. Just pure random. The movies were random too. I never been on an airplane before but I trust they play movies that are not really all that great that is why those two movies in particular were picked. See you on the next chapter. Cheers!!


	3. Getting to Know You

The young Defenders were talking to the other passengers on the shuttle, and with the exception of the blonde woman, who continued to read her book quietly, they all seemed to be enjoying their company.

"And that is how we saved Jedda from being the bride of the evil Prince Kro Tan." Rick told Seth's parents.

"Wow." Seth's father quipped, "You four have been through a lot of adventures, haven't you?"

"Ever since Ming the Merciless decided to come here." LJ replied.

"And you can be sure," Kshin added, "as long as the Defenders of the Earth are around, Ming will never win!"

Zuffy exclaimed happily in agreement.

"You kids are quite impressive, wouldn't you say, Benjamin?" Seth's mother asked her husband who was Seth's father.

"Of course Elizabeth." Benjamin answered, "Quite impressive indeed."

"So is Seth over there your son?" Jedda asked as she pointed at Seth.

"Yeah." Benjamin answered, "but at the moment, he is acting like he is not."

"Well at least he has both of his parents." Rick scoffed, "and he should be grateful for that."

"Rick is right you know." Jedda added, "my mother died a few months after I was born, leaving my father, who is the Phantom, to raise me all by himself."

"My mother was killed by Ming." Rick sighed sadly, "Which is why I cannot stand Seth's attitude towards you guys. You seem nice."

"Thank you." Elizabeth told the young defenders, "and we are very sorry for the losses of your mothers."

"Thank you." Rick and Jedda replied in unison.

"What about you two?" Benjamin asked LJ and Kshin, "What happened to your mothers?"

"My story is complicated." LJ answered.

"I am orphaned." Kshin added, "but Mandrake took me in."

"I am sorry to hear." Benjamin replied.

A half an hour later, Brooks proceeded with a lecture about Midnight, its many mysteries and the sapphire waterfalls, with aide from Deann as Seth, Elizabeth, Benjamin, LJ, Kshin and Zuffy listened intently. Jedda and Rick on the other hand decided to talk to the mysterious blonde woman, who had been quiet the whole time.

"So our Dads are looking around the hotel and patrolling around in case Ming decides to attack." Rick told the woman.

"And my panther Kisa is with them." Jedda added, "She is good at taking down the enemy and helping us when she is capable of."

"Are you with someone?" Rick asked.

"No," the woman answered with an Australian accent, "It is just me."

"Oh, we are sorry to hear that." Jedda replied.

"I am still getting used to it," the woman told the two Defenders, "I found myself single, but not by choice you know."

"A break up?" Rick asked.

"What happened?" Jedda added.

"My boyfriend needed his own space." the woman answered, "My ex boyfriend that is. In fact, he took off to another country. He was that desperate to be away from me."

"He is missing out." Rick spoke up.

"You seem like a nice woman." Jedda added.

"No. Not really." the woman replied.

"The history is fascinating because there is no history." Brooks revealed to the group which caught both Rick and Jedda by surprise, "There is no life in the entire location of the dimension called Midnight."

"So it is another dimension?" LJ asked.

"Precisely, young man." Brooks answered.

"How do you know?" Seth asked, "I mean, if no one can go outside..."

"Oh the boy's imagination." Elizabeth scoffed, "Here we go."

"He has a point there." Rick replied.

"Exactly!" Brooks exclaimed, "The hotel has created a portal somehow and that is how we can enter into the Midnight Dimension. A dimension of nothingness."

"That is all too weird." Kshin could not help but to blurt out. Zuffy squeaked quietly.

"It is like we are in a void dimension of some sort." Rick told Jedda.

"Something like that." Jedda replied.


	4. Trouble on the Shuttle

Suddenly, the shuttle started to rattle and banging noises were also heard.

"What was that?" Kshin asked.

"We stopped." Elizabeth quipped, "Have we stopped?"

"Are we there?" Benjamin asked.

"It cannot be that quick." LJ stated.

"He is right." Deann stated, "It is too soon."

"They do not stop." Brooks stated, "Multi Dimensional Vehicles never stop."

Everyone was now weary at what was going on.

"If you could just return to your seats," the stewardess told the group before calling for the driver and mechanic, "it is just a small delay."

"Maybe just a pit stop." Benjamin suggested.

"There is no pit stop in this trip." Brooks informed him, "I have been on this trip fourteen times. They never stop."

"Well that is unusual." Rick replied.

"Well evidently we have stopped," the blonde woman snapped at Brooks, "so there is no point in denying it!"

"Whoa! Calm down there." LJ replied.

"We have broken down." Seth chuckled.

"Thanks for the smart alack remark, Seth!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"In the middle of nowhere." Kshin gasped in worry. Zuffy exclaimed in worry as well.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Jedda told the group, "This is getting us nowhere."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the stewardess announced as she approached the group, "we are just experiencing a short delay. The driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It is perfectly routine so if you could just stay in your seats, this will not take long."

"That is quite unusual." Rick stated, "Especially for a trip."

"I agree with you there." Jedda replied. She was sensing a white entity emerging from the crystal like clouds on what looked like a city.

"What is it?" Rick asked his friend in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I am sensing something coming this way. Towards us." Jedda answered, "I am a telepath and I wonder why I am sensing these kind of things."

"I guess your telepathic abilities extended." Rick quipped.

"The air is on a circular filter," Deann told everyone on board, "so in this strange dimension we could remain breathing for a maximum of ten years."

"That is quite impossible." Rick looked on in amazement.

"It could be much worse." LJ replied as he shrugged his shoulders. As if on cue, the group heard knocking coming from outside the shuttle.

"What was that?" Kshin asked. Zuffy exclaimed in fear as it hid under his friend's red coat.

"You had to jinx us, didn't you?" Rick asked LJ.

"Must be the metal." Brooks answered, "We are cooling down. Settling."

"Rocks. It might be rocks falling." Deann suggested.

"What I want to know is how long do we have to sit here?!" Benjamin exclaimed. The pounding outside happened again, alarming everyone.

"What is that?" the blonde woman asked in weary.

"There is someone out there." Elizabeth theorized.

"Could it be?" Kshin asked.

"Do not be ridiculous." Brooks replied as he was skeptic.

"Like I said it could be rocks." Deann suggested.

"We are out in the open," the stewardess told the group, "Nothing could fall against the sides."

The pounding happened yet again.

"Knock, knock." Kshin quipped.

"Who is there?" Seth replied. Everyone on board looked around in worry and slight fear.

"Is there something out there?" the blonde woman asked, "Well, anyone?"

The pounding occurred again.

"You do not think that this is Ming's work, do you?" Rick asked Jedda, LJ and Kshin.

"I do not know." Kshin answered.

"It could be possible." LJ added.

"I am not sure." Jedda stated as she was the only one who was aware of the entity that was pounding on the shuttle, "Might be something else."

"Just what is making that noise?" the blonde woman asked as she was starting to panic.

"I apologize." Brooks stated, "but the light out there is extonic. That means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside in this void dimension."

Then the pounding happened again. Two loud knocks, just like before.

"Well just what is that then?" the blonde woman demanded.

"You should really get back to your seats!" the stewardess insisted to the group. The pounding happened yet again.

"It just will not stop, will it?" Kshin asked.

"I honestly have no clue." Rick answered, "but it seems quite intriguing."

"Is that so?" LJ scoffed. The blonde teenage boy nodded. The pounding happened seconds later.

"It is moving." Jedda announced. The group heard rattling at the door.

"It is trying for the door!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"There is no it!" Brooks insisted, "There is nothing out there. It cannot be!"

The group then heard a clanging. Curious, Rick started advancing closer to where the noise could possibly be coming from. This time, the banging came from the ceiling. Then it followed by another pounding at the walls.

"That thing is really persistent." Rick noted.

"That is the entrance." Elizabeth gasped, "Can it get in?"

"No it is impossible for it to do so." Deann answered.

"Stop it." Brooks chastised the black woman, "Do not encourage them."

"Well," Deann asked, "what do you think it is?"

Benjamin tried walking towards the door.

"Ben, don't!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"That is not a good idea." LJ added.

"The door is like iron." Benjamin noted as he touched the door. He knocked on the door three times. Then the entity pounded three times.

"Three times!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Did you hear that? Three times! It did the pounding three times!"

"Calm down you guys!" Rick exclaimed.

"Yeah," the blonde woman replied, "but it answered three times. Don't tell me that thing is not alive. It answered him!"

The banging happened three times for a second time. Everyone was starting to panic. The young Defenders looked at each other wondering what to do.

"I really must insist you get back to your seats!" the stewardess exclaimed.

"No, do not just stand there telling us the rules!" the blonde woman yelled in fear and anger, "You are the hostess! You are supposed to do something!"

In curiosity, Rick pounded on the wall of the shuttle four times. At first nothing happened, but after ten seconds the pounding happened once again and this time it was four times.

"Just what is making that noise?" the blonde woman asked as the other passengers looked at her, "Veronica said she would get me. Stop it. Make it stop! Do not just stand there looking at me. It is not my fault. The blonde boy started it with..."

"Calm down!" Deann shouted. Everyone started shouting at once except for the young Defenders.

"What will we do?" Kshin asked.

"I just hope our Dads will be able to find and help us." LJ answered, "and be able to get to the bottom of this chaotic mess."

"I do not think our Dads will be able to help us." Jedda informed the group, "I fear that this is a situation that we will have to handle by ourselves this time."

"How do you know?" Rick asked.

"It is coming for me!" the blonde woman backed away from the others as the pounding was advancing, "Oh it is coming for me! It is coming for me! It is coming for me. It is coming for me!"

"Look out!" Rick shouted.

"Heads up!" LJ added.

She screamed in fear and terror as the entity proceeded with its attack as everyone on board the shuttle was bombarded by the attack.


	5. The Woman possessed copies your words

Flash, Mandrake, the Phantom and Lothar heard about the shuttle needing a rescue mission and the shuttle would return within the hour. This brought them in complete concern especially since their children were on board.

"You do not think that Ming has anything to do with this do you?" Flash asked.

"There is no telling." Lothar answered.

"There is no way that Ming can enter into that shuttle," Mandrake assured the group, "Not even with his forces because he knows that if they tried, they would cease to exist in the Midnight Dimension."

"I guess that would be one less thing to worry about." the Phantom replied.

"I just hope Rick, Jedda, Kshin and LJ are alright on that shuttle." Flash stated.

"As long as they do not do anything that will get them killed," Lothar stated, "They will be alright."

"Those kids are bright. They got good heads on their shoulders." Mandrake assured the others, "They will be just fine."

"I am glad someone can be positive for us." Flash replied.

The Defenders were unaware that a screen behind them was on and a woman's face appeared. She appeared beautiful with long red hair. The woman looked desperate as she was muted as she was mouthing, "Flash! Flash! It is me..."

Then the screen turned off.

Back at the shuttle, The people on board the inter dimensional shuttle started to recover from that attack sent by the entity.

Rick found himself back on his feet along with Kshin.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"I think so." Kshin answered. Then Jedda stood up, recovered. Followed by LJ.

"Are you guys okay?" Rick asked.

"I think so." LJ answered.

"Me too." Jedda added, "That entity is more powerful than I expected."

"I will agree to that." Rick replied before calling for the others, "Is everyone else okay?"

"Earthquake." Brooks stated, "It must be."

"But that is impossible." Deann replied, "The ground is fixed. It is solid."

"Flashlights!" the stewardess told the group, "Everyone take a flashlight! They are in the back of the seats."

Everyone, including the young Defenders grabbed a flashlight. Kshin followed Seth to a direction as they were startled by something.

"Kshin?" Rick called for his friend.

"Oh Seth." Elizabeth came for her son in concern, "Sweetheart, come here."

"Never mind me." Seth replied, "What about her?"

Everyone looked to see that the blonde woman was crouched down with her head covered by her hands.

"What happened to the seats?" LJ asked.

"Who did that?" Jedda added.

_That would be me, Jedda._

The daughter of the Phantom was startled by the strange evil voice, _Who are you?_

_I am the Midnight Entity. You are about to find out just what I can do to you and your friends as well as the rest of the passengers._

"They have been ripped up!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Rick walked over to the blonde woman, "It is alright. It is over. You are safe, okay?"

"Rick!" Jedda exclaimed, "Be careful!"

Rick nodded before going back over to the frightened woman, "We are still alive. See? The wall is still intact."

"Driver Bill?" the stewardess called for her crew via her phone, "Edward? Driver Bill, Edward, can you hear me?!"

She hung up the phone before telling the others, "I am not getting a response. The intercom must be down."

The stewardess tried opening the door that the two men were in only to find a bright white light waiting for them. It was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Seconds later, the door closed again.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, "What was that?"

"Have we lost the driver?" Benjamin added.

"The cabin is gone." the stewardess answered.

"Do not be ridiculous." Brooks replied, "It cannot be gone. How can that be?"

"You saw it." Deann told the professor.

"There was nothing there." LJ stated.

"Like it was ripped away!" Kshin exclaimed. Zuffy, who was out of the youngest defender's coat exclaimed in fear.

"What are you doing? The cabin is gone, you better leave that alone, kid!" Benjamin asked LJ as he managed to get one of the panels on the side of the shuttle open, what the young boy found alarmed him.

"It cannot be gone!" Brooks exclaimed.

"It is safe." LJ told the group as he was about to reveal his discovery that the wires have been cut in half for some strange reason, "Or not. Something must have sliced it off! The cabin is gone!"

"But if it gets separated..." the stewardess stated, "it loses integrity."

"They have been reduced to dust!" Rick exclaimed from all he had observed.

 _Your friend here is right._ Jedda heard the entity, _I killed that driver and mechanic. They were both useless for my plan. The rest of you however. I have plans for all of you._

"They sent a distress signal," the stewardess informed the crew, "I saw a red dot, informing me that before the shuttle got attacked. So help is on its way. We are going to get out of here."

_So she thinks._

"Rick." Jedda told her friend, "the entity. It is in the shuttle."

"That woman!" Seth exclaimed. The group looked to see that the blonde woman had not moved from the spot that she was crouched in.

 _Help me._ Jedda heard a female voice cry out, _Help me please._

Then she heard the evil voice cackle.

_That is right my dear. I have that woman under my control._

_What did you do to her?!_ Jedda demanded to the entity.

_You are about to find out._

"Why won't she turn around?" Seth asked.

"What is her name?" Brooks asked.

"Robinson." the stewardess answered, "Mrs. Mary Robinson."

"Mary?" Rick called for the frightened blonde woman, "Can you hear me?"

Rick walked over to her, "You are alright."

"Rick, don't!" Jedda exclaimed.

_Ah, yes. A curious being. I love it._

Rick nodded before calling for Mary, "Can you move, Mary? Can you look at me?"

"The noise from outside stopped." LJ announced. Zuffy whimpered in fear.

"What if it is not outside anymore?" Kshin asked, "What if it is inside?"

"Inside, where?" LJ asked.

"It was heading for her." Seth answered, implying Mary.

"Mary?" Rick called for her again, "Yoo hoo, are you alright? Can you at least face me?"

"Richard Gordon, get back here!" Jedda exclaimed.

Slowly, Mary first removed her hands from her head, and then she slowly turned around to reveal her blue eyes were purely white, lacking any pupil or iris. Mary was possessed by the Midnight entity as she looked at the other passengers before looking at Rick. The blonde boy moved his head a bit and Mary was copying his moves.

"Mary?" Rick called.

"Mary." the blonde woman echoed.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you injured?"

"Are you injured?"

"Listen. You do not have to talk."

"Listen. You do not have to talk."

"I am trying to help here."

"I am trying to help here."

"I am Rick Gordon, son of Flash and Dale Gordon, do you know them?"

"I am Rick Gordon, son of Flash and Dale Gordon, do you know them?"

"Okay, can you stop now?"

"Okay, can you stop now?"

"Please stop copying my friend!" LJ exclaimed.

"Please stop copying my friend!"

"Why is she doing that?" Kshin asked.

"Why is she doing that?"

"She has gone mad!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"She has gone mad!"

"Stop it." Elizabeth tried getting her/the entity to stop.

"Stop it."

"I said stop it."

"I said stop it."

"I do not think she can." Jedda told the others.

"I do not think she can."

"Now, stop it. This is not funny." Brooks told Mary/the entity.

"Now, stop it. This is not funny."

"Guys quiet!" Rick exclaimed.

"Guys quiet!"

"My name is Seth." Seth spoke up.

"My name is Seth."

"Shut up, Seth! Leave it alone!" Jedda exclaimed.

"Shut up, Seth! Leave it alone!"

"Why are you repeating us?" Rick asked.

"Why are you repeating us?"

 _It is what I am capable of doing._ Jedda could hear the entity answer, _I am going to have fun with all of you._

"So are you learning from us?" Rick went to interrogate the thing that was possessing Mary.

"So are you learning from us?"

"Copying?"

"Copying?"

"Rick, stop it!" Jedda exclaimed.

"Rick, stop it!"

_I'd keep out of this if I were you!_

"It is impossible to copy like that!" Brooks exclaimed.

"It is impossible to copy like that!"

"Tell her to stop!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Tell her to stop!"

"She is driving me insane!"

"She is driving me insane!"

"Just make her stop!"

"Just make her stop!"

"Stop staring at me."

"Stop staring at me."

"That is just to weird." Kshin stated.

"That is just too weird."

"I am telling you who ever you are, shut it up!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"I am telling you who ever you are, shut it up!"

"Can she even help it?" LJ asked.

"Can she even help it?"

"This is just insane!" Rick exclaimed.

"This is just insane!"

"What is wrong with her eyes?" Deann asked.

"What is wrong with her eyes?"

"I have no clue." Brooks answered.

"I have no clue."

"She can copy anything." Seth stated.

"She can copy anything."

"Mrs. Robinson!" the stewardess called for "Mary".

"Mrs. Robinson!"

"Aces are high, deuces are low!" Seth exclaimed.

"Aces are high, deuces are low!"

As everyone was yelling at once, Jedda could hear the evil voice once again cackle.

 _Help me! Please let me go!_ Mary's voice cried out.

_The copying I am having her to do is nothing to what I am about to do next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nos! What ever will this entity do next? Will Rick's curiosity get the better of him? This is about to become one heck of a ride from here on out. Also, Merry Christmas to all my readers!


	6. The Next Phase

The lights inside the shuttle turned back on, bringing everyone by surprise.

“That is the back up system.” the stewardess announced.

“Well, that is a bit better.” Benjamin replied.

“What about the rescue? How long is it gonna take?” Elizabeth asked.

“About sixty minutes,” the stewardess answered, “that is all.”

“Then I suggest we all calm down.” Brooks told the group as the young Defenders realized that Mary was talking at the same time they were, “The panic is not helping. This poor woman is apparently in a state of self induced hysteria. I suggest that we should leave her alone.”

“You guys.” Kshin told his friends. Zuffy exclaimed in fear.

“I know.” Rick replied.

_I told you that I was not through with any of you just yet. Now, observe what I can do._

“You kids should leave her.....alone.” Brooks told the young Defenders before realizing what Mary/the entity was doing now, “What is she doing?”

“How can she do that?” LJ asked, “She is talking with you, and me!”

Mary/the entity was now talking at the same time the other passengers were speaking.

“What is she doing?” Elizabeth asked in fear.

“She is repeating.” Seth answered, “At the exact same time.”

“That is impossible.” Deann replied.

“Not even a delay.” Brooks added.

“That is just too weird.” Rick stated, “but still, I think we should be very quiet.”

“Rick is right you know.” Jedda nodded.

“How is she doing it?” Elizabeth asked.

“Ma'am be quiet, please.” Rick insisted.

“How can she do that?!” Elizabeth insisted, “She has my voice! She has my words!”

“Darling, be quiet.” Benjamin told his wife, “Hush now love. Hush.”

Benjamin looked surprised, “My god, she is doing it to me.”

“Just stop it!” Rick exclaimed.

“Yeah! Stop it please!” Jedda added, “We are making things worse!”

_I will never stop. Just you wait and see._

Rick walked over to “Mary” as he was curious at what this entity wants.

“Now there, Mary, are you in there Mary?” Rick asked as the woman was speaking the same time he was, saying the exact same words.

“Not again.” Jedda groaned.

“Is Mary still in there? Hello?” Rick continued to speak as the entity was speaking the same time he was, “Wow, you know exactly what I am going to say before I even say it. How are you doing that? Luke Skywalker. Captain Kirk. Star Trek and Star Wars. Bang! Flash Gordon, the Phantom, Mandrake the Magician, Lothar! Spongebob is a rather silly cartoon, no offense Kshin.”

“None taken.” Kshin replied _._

“My Rick Gordon you are so handsome.” Rick stated as the entity was speaking his words at the same time, “Oh thank you very much. I know. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O.”

Jedda scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Typical.”

Rick then stood up and said, “Well, first she repeats then it seems to be that she catches up. So what is the next phase?”

“Who knows?” LJ replied.

“Next stage of what?” Deann asked.

“That is not her, is it?” Seth stated, “That is not Mrs. Robinson anymore.”

 _Yes! It is me!_ Mary's voice cried in Jedda's mind, _That thing will not let me go!_

“I do not think so. No.” Rick answered. Elizabeth sobbed as her husband comforted her. Zuffy whimpered in fear as Kshin comforted the Zuffoid.

“I think,” Rick stated, “the more we talk, the more she learns, but I think that we should move back. Shall we?”

“Let's get back as far as we can. Come on!” Jedda exclaimed. The passengers followed the young Defenders to the far back of the shuttle, away from Mary/the entity.

“Someone, make her stop!” Elizabeth whimpered.

“Come on!” Rick insisted, “To the back! Stop looking at her!”

“Rick is right.” Jedda added, “Let's move!”

_Think that is going to help. I am afraid that will not help for long Defenders._

_You know us?_ Jedda asked the entity.

_Of course I do. I know all of every life being that comes across the Midnight Dimension, Jedda Walker, daughter of the Phantom. I also know Rick Gordon, son of Flash Gordon as well as young Kshin, who is friends with Mandrake the Magician and finally LJ, the son of Lothar. You young Defenders are going to be in for a surprise in what I have in store for you next._


	7. Trouble Envelopes for the Young Defenders

Everyone was at the back of the shuttle, away from the entity that was possessing Mary.

“Okay, fifty minutes. That is all we need.” Rick told the group, “It has been ten minutes already from the sixty minutes we have to wait for the rescue to arrive. Dynac, can you give us the information regarding this Midnight entity?”

Rick was dumb founded to learn that his watch was not working, “I cannot get a hold of Dynac X! This is just great!”

“I do not think the entity will let us contact Dynac X.” Jedda answered.

_That is correct, Jedda. I cut off all technology on board. There is no hope for any of you._

“She is not exactly strong.” LJ stated.

“You are right.” Jedda nodded, “So, we should not look at her.”

“Yeah. All she got is our voices.” Rick added.

“I cannot look at her,” Elizabeth replied, “It is her eyes. They are white.”

“We must not look at Goblin men.” Deann stated.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Benjamin asked.

“It is a poem,” Rick answered, “I think I have read it before in class.”

“That is correct.” Deann nodded, “Christina Rossetti.”

Deann then proceeded to recite the poem that both she and Rick had mentioned.

“I do not think that is helping.” Rick stated.

“Nothing we say will help.” Jedda added.

“She is not a goblin or a monster.” Brooks told the others, “She is just a very sick woman.”

“Maybe that is why it went for her.” Seth theorized.

“There is no it!” Brooks insisted.

“Think about it though.” Rick stated, “The knocking went all the way around the bus until it found her, and she was the most scared out of all of us.”

_Curious and quite intelligent. I like this one._

“Maybe that is what it needed and that is how it got in here.” Seth nodded.

“For the last time,” Brooks urged everyone, “nothing can live on the surface of this Midnight Dimension!”

_True. Nobody, no one but me._

“I am glad you have a definition of life in the many different universes and all,” Rick replied, “perhaps the universe, this one in particular, has ideas of its own. There might be some consciousness inside Mary still.”

“There is consciousness inside Mary!” Jedda exclaimed, “I can hear her! The thing, what ever it is, is possessing her!”

“And you know that how?” Elizabeth scoffed.

“Never mind that!” Rick exclaimed, “If.....since Mary is still in there, we have to help her!”

“You can.” Benjamin replied, “but I am not going back there.”

“No. We gotta stay back!” LJ insisted.

“Maybe LJ is right.” Rick nodded, “because if she is copying us, then I believe the final stage is becoming us.”

_Excellent. This boy has got the idea of what I am and what I can do. I might just start with him with my final stage!_

“I do not think you should give that thing ideas!” Jedda exclaimed.

_You keep out of this, Telepath!_

“Yeah.” Rick nodded, “I do not want it becoming me or things might get much worse.”

“Oh like you are so special.” Elizabeth scoffed.

“That is not what he meant!” Jedda exclaimed, “it seems as a telepath, I can hear this thing that is possessing this woman and we should not do anything to give it ideas!”

“We should wait then.” Kshin suggested, “that way when the rescue ship comes, we can bring her to the hospital. I am sure the hotel has a hospital.”

“I think that we should throw her out.” the stewardess suggested.

“I beg your pardon?” Brooks asked.

“Can we do that?” Elizabeth added.

“I would not do that if I was you!” Rick exclaimed.

“That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver and the mechanic!” the stewardess told the group, “and I do not think that she is finished yet.”

Zuffy whimpered in fear.

“Now I am scared.” Kshin stated.

“There is nothing to be scared of.” Rick assured his friend before telling the others, “she cannot even move! How could she do all this?”

“Look at her.” the stewardess replied, “Look at her eyes!”

Everyone looked to see Mary's eyes were white, showing the signs that she was truly possessed as the stewardess continued, “She killed Bill and she killed Edward and we are next.”

_I will not kill you people just yet. Not all at once anyways._

“She is still doing it!” Benjamin exclaimed before approaching Mary, “Stop it! Stop talking! Just stop it!”

“Ben, don't sweetheart!” Elizabeth pleaded.

“But she will not stop!” Benjamin told his wife before returning to the others, “We cannot throw her out though. We cannot even open the doors.”

“No one is getting thrown out!” Rick exclaimed, “That is just inhumane!”

“Yes we can.” Deann replied, “because there is an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door, you were not pulled out, you had a couple of seconds because it takes the pressure wall six seconds to collapse. Six seconds exactly. I believe that is enough time to throw someone out.”

“Would it kill her outside?” Elizabeth asked.

“I have no clue.” Deann answered, “but the thing has a body now. It'd certainly kill the physical.....”

“No one is killing anyone!” Rick exclaimed as he was starting to get mad.

“Rick, calm down!” Jedda held her friend down a bit.

“I would not risk the cabin door twice,” the stewardess stated, “but we have got that one. All we need to do is grab her and throw her out.”

“That is not a good idea!” Kshin exclaimed. Zuffy exclaimed in agreement.

“For all we know this could be a brand new life form that nobody has ever discovered before.” Rick stated, “Which is pretty odd if you ask me.”

“Are you people gonna really resort to murder?” LJ asked.

“Could any of you actually murder her? An innocent human being possessed by an evil entity?” Jedda asked.

“Or are you better than that?” Rick chimed in.

Pause.

“I would do it.” the stewardess answered.

“So would I.” Benjamin added.

“And me.” Elizabeth nodded.

“I think we should.” Deann nodded.

“What?” Rick scoffed.

“I want her out.” Deann stated.

“You cannot say that!” LJ exclaimed in annoyance.

“I am sorry, but you four said it yourselves,” Deann replied, “She is growing in strength!”

“None of us ever said that!” Rick replied.

“I just want to go home.” Deann whimpered in fear, “I am sorry. I just want to be safe.”

“We will be safe.” Rick stated, “I know it! The rescue truck is on its way.”

“And what happens then?” the stewardess asked, “If it takes that thing back to the hotel, if that thing reaches civilization, what if it spreads?”

“I am sure when we get back to the hotel, they will do their best to contain it.” Kshin answered.

“You kids are not any use to us!” Elizabeth replied.

“What does that supposed to mean?” LJ asked.

“She is dangerous.” the stewardess insisted, “It is my job to see that this vessel is safe. We should get rid of her.”

“Now hang on there.” Brooks replied, “I think perhaps we are going a little too far here.”

“Thank you, sir!” Rick exclaimed.

“Two people are dead!” the stewardess exclaimed angrily.

“Do not make it a third person!” Jedda replied, “We cannot do that!”

“What about you, Seth?” Rick asked the emo teen, “What do you say?”

“Oh, I am not killing anyone.” Seth answered.

“Thank you.”

“He is just a boy!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“So, I do not get a vote?” Seth replied.

“There is no vote!” Rick exclaimed, “It is not happening! Ever! You will have to get past me first.”

“And me.” Jedda walked over next to her friend.

“Me too.” LJ walked next to his two friends. Kshin just stood there in fear, holding Zuffy.

“Kshin, what about you?” Rick asked.

“Rick, I....” Kshin hesitated before finally working up some courage to walk next to his friends, “Alright. Killing someone is wrong.”

Zuffy exclaimed in agreement.

Another pause of silence filled the room.

“Okay, I shall do so.” the stewardess spoke up.

“Fine by me. I will not let any children stop me!” Benjamin exclaimed.

“Now you are being stupid!” Rick exclaimed.

“Think about it!” Jedda added, “Could you really grab a hold of someone and throw them out of this shuttle?!”

“Calling me a coward?” Benjamin asked.

“No.” Jedda shook her head, “I am not.”

“Who put you children in charge anyway?” Elizabeth added, “because you are sons and daughters of Flash Gordon, the Phantom, a magician and....”

“The magician is Mandrake!” Kshin exclaimed.

“And Lothar is my Dad!” LJ added.

“Oh whatever!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “Just because you are children of those men does not make you special!”

“I knew there was something off about that creature!” the stewardess stated, pointing at Zuffy.

“What does Zuffy have to do with any of this?!” Kshin exclaimed.

“The rules state no creatures on board!” the stewardess replied.

“No big creatures like my panther Kisa.” Jedda interjected.

“You have a point I guess. At least the Zuffy was not causing trouble before all this happened.”

“Thank you.”

“But you lot acted like you wanted this to happen!” Elizabeth exclaimed at the young Defenders.

"We did not!” Rick exclaimed, “We are just curious about this thing that is all!”

“You are just curious!” LJ told his friend, “the rest of us are trying to keep things from getting worse as it is!”

“While I am figuring out what this thing wants as it knows all about us.” Jedda stated.

“Well Miss Empath, Telepath, whatever,” Benjamin snared at the raven haired girl, “You and the blonde boy were talking to that Mary woman. What were you talking about?”

“We were just talking.” Rick answered.

“Saying what?!” Benjamin asked with anger in his tone.

“It seems they volunteered and brought this thing in!” Elizabeth accused the children.

“Do we throw them out too?” Benjamin asked.

“If we have to.” the stewardess answered.

“You children act like you are in charge when the contrary is true!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “Besides if anyone should be in charge, it should be the Professor! He is the expert!”

Jedda heard the evil voice laugh again.

_Look at you creatures acting like animals, attacking one another. I shall enjoy destroying all of you. I believe I shall start with your little friends, Jedda, you know for you to watch your friends die before you do. Let's see which one. Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Duuuuun!! Another cliffhanger! Hang in there, we are just about done. Just who exactly is the Midnight entity going to possess next? Which of the young Defenders? You will find out in the next chapter!


	8. The Possession of Rick Gordon

Everyone was talking all at once again, until Seth finally got their attention, at least his mother, “Mom. Look!”

“You keep out of this, Seth!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Look at her!” Seth yelled, pointing at Mary. Everyone was surprised at what had happened. She was no longer copying Seth.

“She stopped.” Elizabeth noted.

“When did she.....” Rick stated as the being possessing Mary spoke the same time and same words he did, “No. She is still doing it.”

“She looks the same to me.” Deann replied.

Elizabeth stated as the being has now released her, “She has stopped. Look, I am talking and she is not!”

“What about me? Is she.....” Benjamin asked before realizing he was free too, “No. Not me either. Me, my wife and son are now free. She let us go!”

“Mrs. Robinson?” the stewardess called before noting she had been released as well, “Nor me. Nothing.”

“Let me see something here.” Kshin spoke up before sighing with relief that he was free too, “Well, that is good news. I am free too.”

Zuffy exclaimed to see if it was free to find good news. Kshin took notice, “Zuffy is free as well!”

“Well, what about......” LJ started to say before realizing he was free as well, “Oh man. Good thing I am free as well.”

“Rick, we will need to figure out how to help her and stop this final phase.” Jedda started to ask and she realized that she was also free from the being, at least for now, “Oh, even I am free.”

“Oh good,” Rick stated as Mary/the entity was speaking his words with him still, “If Jedda is free, then who is.....”

Jedda heard the evil cackle again.

_It is your blonde friend I am about to have in my possession. I already drained Mary and swallowed her soul, she is no more and now he will be next._

“Rick be careful!” Jedda exclaimed.

“She is still copying him!” Kshin added in shock. Zuffy exclaimed in worry.

“Hey!” Rick exclaimed at Mary/the entity, “What do you think you are doing?!”

“She is still doing him!” Deann exclaimed, “She is still doing Flash Gordon's son!”

“She is only copying you!” Brooks told Rick.

“Tell me something I do not know!” Rick replied before facing the entity, “Why me? Just what do you want from me?”

“She will not leave him alone,” Elizabeth stated, “Don't you see? She is with him!”

“Shut up, Elizabeth!” Jedda snapped as she was starting to lose her patience.

“Mary, stop it!” Rick exclaimed at the being as it was repeating the same time he was speaking, “Stop it! Stop it now!”

“This is pretty bad.” Kshin stated. Zuffy exclaimed in agreement. Rick knelt down next to the woman and was face to face with her.

“Rick, don't!” Jedda pleaded.

“Mrs. Robinson, I do not understand.” both Rick and the entity spoke at the same time, “You have my speech. Why is that? What do you need? Tell me. Why? Because I am curious about a being like you? Come on, that cannot be the only reason why. Listen to me, whatever you want, if it is life or form or consciousness or voice, you do not have to steal it! We can help you without hurting anyone. I do not know how, but we will do what we can. So? What do you think?”

“Do we have a deal?” Mary/the entity asked first.

“Do we have a deal?” Rick echoed. His blue eyes became just like Mary's, pure plain white without any pupil or iris. Rick also froze in place as he was catatonic just like “Mary” was.

 _What is happening to me?_ Jedda heard Rick's voice cry out causing her to gasp in shock, “Oh no!”

This change also startled the rest of the passengers on board that Rick was now doing the repeating.

“Hold on. Did she....” Deann started.

“She spoke first.” Kshin stated.

“She cannot have.” Elizabeth replied.

“She did.” LJ chimed.

“She spoke first.” Brooks stated.

“Oh, look at that.” Mary/the entity spoke, “I am ahead of you.”

“Oh, look at that. I am ahead of you.” Rick echoed.

“Did you see?” Brooks asked, “She spoke before he did definitely.”

“He is copying her now.” Seth stated.

“Rick, what are you doing?” LJ asked.

“Rick, what is happening?” Kshin asked. Zuffy exclaimed in worry.

“I think it has moved.” Mary/the entity answered.

“I think it has moved.” Rick echoed.

“I think it is letting me go.”

“I think it is letting me go.”

Even though he was catatonic, Rick shown fear in his eyes.

_This is wrong. This is very wrong! Jedda!_

_I am here, Rick._ Jedda replied, _I will get you back. I promise._

“What is it letting you go from?” Deann asked.

“The boy is repeating now. He is the one doing it.” Benjamin answered, “It is him!”

“They are separating.” Seth chimed in.

“Mrs. Robinson, is that you?” Brooks asked as he was dense of the current situation.

“Yes. Yes. It is me.”

“Yes. Yes. It is me.”

“I am coming back. Listen it is me!”

“I am coming back! Listen it is me!”

 _No! No! No!_ Jedda could hear Rick's voice scream in her mind, _Mary is gone, and I am about to be next! This thing is going to kill me!_

“It is like it has passed into that boy.” Seth observed, “It has transferred. Whatever it is, it has gone inside him.”

“No,” Jedda replied, “That is not what happened!”

“But look at her!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Look at me. I can move. I can move again. I am coming back to life, and look at him, he cannot move.”

“Look at me. I can move. I can move again. I am coming back to life, and look at him, he cannot move.”

The entity was getting stronger as it was starting to drain Rick.

“Help me.” “Mary” looked over to Brooks in a pleading manner.

“Help me.” Rick echoed.

“Professor.”

“Professor.”

“Get me away from him.”

“Get me away from him.”

“Please.”

“Please.”

Brooks hesitated as he was still scared of “Mary”, but slowly but surely he went over to the possessed woman and helped her up.

“Oh, thank you.” “Mary” told the Professor.

“Oh, thank you.” Rick echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nos! The other Defenders must do something to put an end to this madness and save Rick before the entity swallows his soul like it did to poor Mary. Will they be able to do so before it is too late? The exciting final chapters are coming up next!


	9. Crunch Time

“They have completely separated.” Seth announced. The other passengers do not see the fear and panic in Rick's face as he was knelt down and his back was against them.

“It is in him!” Benjamin exclaimed, “Do you see? I said it was him all the time. Along with the rest of these Defenders!”

_Jedda! Jedda! Help me!_

_Hang on, Rick. Just hang on._

_He is mine now._

_We will see about that._

“She is free!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “She has been saved!”

“Oh, it was so cold!” the entity pretended to be Mary as it was in its body.

“Oh, it was so cold!” Rick echoed.

“I could not breathe.”

“I could not breathe.”

“I am sorry.”

“I am sorry.”

“I must have scared you so much.”

“I must have scared you so much.”

Elizabeth went to hug “Mary” to comfort her, “No, it is alright. I have got you. Oh, there you are. It is gone. Everything is alright.”

“I would not touch her!” Jedda exclaimed.

“But she is clean, it has passed on to him!” Benjamin exclaimed.

“That is not what happened!” Jedda exclaimed.

“Thank you for your opinion, Miss Walker,” Brooks told the daughter of the Phantom, “but clearly Mrs. Robinson has been released.”

Deann nodded in agreement.

“No!” Jedda exclaimed with insistence.

“Just leave her alone,” Elizabeth stated, “She is safe, isn't she? Seth, it has let her go, hasn't it?”

“Think so, yeah.” Seth replied, “It looks like it.”

_That is not what happened!_

_I know, Rick! These people are not listening!_

“Professor?” Seth called for Brooks.

“I would say from observation,” Brooks noted, “Rick Gordon cannot move, and when Mrs. Robinson was possessed, she could not move.”

“Well, there we are then.” Benjamin replied, “Now the only problem we have is Flash Gordon's precious son.”

“It is inside his head.” “Mary” spoke with an evil smirk on her face.

“It is inside his head.” Rick echoed.

“It killed the driver.”

“It killed the driver.”

“And the mechanic.”

“And the mechanic.”

“And now it wants us.”

“And now it wants us.”

“I said so.” Elizabeth chimed in.

_No! No! This is not me doing this!_

_It will not matter boy because you will soon be dead._

“He has waited so long.”

“He has waited so long.”

“In the dark...”

“In the dark....”

“And the cold....”

“And the cold...”

“And the diamonds....”

“And the diamonds.....”

“Until you came.”

“Until you came.”

“Bodies so hot....”

“Bodies so hot....”

“With blood.....”

“With blood.....”

“And pain.”

“And pain.”

“For heaven's sake, make him stop! Someone make him stop!” Elizabeth shouted.

“It cannot be Rick!” Kshin exclaimed, “It just cannot be!”

Zuffy exclaimed in agreement.

“Thank you Kshin!” Jedda replied, “She is the one saying all this!”

“You can just shut up, girl!” Elizabeth snapped.

“It is not him!” Jedda exclaimed, “It is her! He is only repeating!”

“But that what the thing does,” Benjamin replied, “It repeats.”

“Let her talk.” the stewardess told the group.

“What do you know?” Benjamin snapped at her, “Fat load of good you have been!”

“Just let her explain.” the stewardess insisted.

_Finally someone who can help us!_

“From what we have seen,” Jedda explained, “It repeats, then synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage after it swallows the soul of its previous host. I am sorry. I did not and do not want this to be true but Mary Robinson is gone. She is no more. That is not all though.”

“What else could be happening?” Seth asked, “The voice is the thing.”

“Yes.” Jedda answered, “And she is the voice! She stole it! Look at her! It is doing more than possessing Rick, it is draining his life force!”

“It is possessing Rick!” LJ exclaimed.

“And draining his spirit too?” Kshin added.

“She's got his voice.” the stewardess gasped.

“That is not true,” Elizabeth was obviously in denial like the rest of the passengers, “cause it cannot be. I saw it pass into him. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“So did I.” Benjamin chimed in.

“You did not!” Jedda exclaimed.

“The thing went from her to him!” Elizabeth insisted before looking at her son, “You saw it, didn't you?”

“Um, I do not know.” Seth replied.

“Oh, do not be stupid, Seth!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “Of course you did!”

“He and Jedda were next to her.” Seth said.

“Everyone saw it!” Benjamin stated, “Everyone!”

“I am a telepath and I know what is going on here!” Jedda exclaimed, “It killed Mary, swallowed her soul and now it has taken Rick's voice.”

“She is as bad as him.” Elizabeth stated, “Someone shut her up!”

“I think you should be quiet, Miss Walker.” Brooks told the raven haired girl.

“But you do not understand.....” Jedda started.

“And that is in order!” Brooks exclaimed, “You might be an empath, telepath or whatever, and the daughter of the Phantom, but you are clearly not an expert in mechanics and hydraulics. You are nothing more than average at best. Now shut up!”

“That is how he does it.”

“That is how he does it.”

“He makes you fight.”

“He makes you fight.”

“Creeps into your head....”

“Creeps into your head....”

“And whispers.”

“And whispers.”

“Listen.”

“Listen.”

“Just listen.”

“Just listen.”

“That is him.”

“That is him.”

“Inside.”

“Inside.”

_No! No! No! That is not me doing this! Jedda! Jedda! Please! Do something! Hurry!_

“Throw him out.” Benjamin growled.

“Get him out of our heads!” Elizabeth shouted.

“Yeah. We should throw him out.”

“No!” Kshin was starting to cry. Zuffy exclaimed in worry.

“Do not just talk about it!” Elizabeth yelled at her husband, “Ben, you are useless! Do something!”

“I will!” Benjamin exclaimed, “You watch me. I am going to throw him out.”

_I am scared, Jedda. I am so scared._

_Stay calm, Rick. That thing will take you quicker by fear. We are going to save you. Get you back._

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Throw him out!”

“Throw him out!”

“Get rid of him!”

“Get rid of him!”

“Now!”

“Now!”

Instantly, Benjamin grabbed Rick, preparing to throw him out of the shuttle.

“Rick!” Kshin cried in fear. Zuffy exclaimed in fear.

“You cannot be serious!” LJ gasped.

“No!” Jedda exclaimed.

“It will be you next!” Elizabeth threatened Jedda.

“I do not think we should do this!” the stewardess exclaimed.

“It was your idea.” Benjamin replied as Rick was struggling to regain control from within, “Professor, help me!”

“I cannot....” Brooks whimpered in fear, “I am not.....”

“What sort of a man are you? Come on!”

“Throw him out!” Elizabeth shouted.

“Come on!” Benjamin added.

“Just do it!” Elizabeth urged on, “Throw him out!”

Jedda, LJ and Kshin looked at each other as they knew time was running out for Rick.

“They are really going to do it, aren't they?!” Kshin exclaimed.

“We have to help Rick!” LJ told the others.

“And quickly before they kill him!” Jedda added, “or before the entity does!”

Brooks was aiding Benjamin in throwing Rick out of the shuttle.

“Cast him out.”

“Cast him out.”

“Into the sun.”

“Into the sun.”

“I want him out!” Elizabeth shouted.

“And the night.”

“And the night.”

Seth was whimpering in fear, holding his head with his hands. Everyone on board was shouting at once. Jedda, LJ and Kshin and even Zuffy hurried to help their friend to prevent him from being thrown out of the shuttle.

“Do it!”

“Do it!”

“Do it now.”

“Do it now.”

“He is trying to fight this thing from within!” LJ exclaimed.

“I knew he could hang in there.” Jedda stated.

“Rick! Hold on!” Kshin exclaimed. Zuffy exclaimed in agreement.

“Faster.”

“Faster.”

“That is the way.”

“That is the way.”

Now, Seth was helping Brooks and Benjamin throw Rick out of the shuttle and the three men were in an apparent tug of war with Jedda, LJ, Kshin and Zuffy, who were trying to keep their friend from being thrown off the shuttle.

“You can do it.”

“You can do it.”

“And that we shall!”

“And that we shall!”

The stewardess realized that something was off, and she glared at the entity that was possessing Mary's body and realized that “Mary” was not there anymore and she was causing all this as Deann was cowering in fear.

“That is his voice!” the stewardess exclaimed.

“The starlight waits!”

“The starlight waits!”

“It has taken his voice!” the stewardess exclaimed in realization.

“The emptiness.”

“The emptiness.”

“The Midnight dimension!”

“The Midnight dimension!”

The stewardess faced “Mary” as to tell her the jig was up, “It is her.”

The stewardess grabbed the entity that possessed Mary's body as she shouted, “She has taken his voice!”

She broke the emergency glass next to the door which opened and was face to face with “Mary”, or the being that was possessing her body as well as Rick's. Everyone in the room screamed as they were startled by the bright white light that came from outside.

“Noooo!”

“Noooo!”

“One, two, three, four, five, six!” the stewardess counted before the weight collapsed the entity along with the stewardess were out of the shuttle and the door closed. The passengers all backed away as Rick dropped to the floor, finally freed from the possession.

“It's gone. It's gone.” Rick spoke as he knelt face down on the floor, “It's gone. It's gone. It's gone.”

He laid on his back, still paralyzed as if he was waking up from a terrible nightmare.

“It's gone. It's gone.” Rick continued his mantra, “It's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone.”

Brooks whimpered with his hand in his hands. Elizabeth looked around in sadness and worry. Seth held his head in his hands. Deann looked down in sadness and fear. Benjamin sat down at the other door.

“Rick, are you alright?” Jedda called to her friend as she and LJ helped him up to the nearest seat. Slowly, Rick nodded as movement was returning to his body.

“I said it was her.” Elizabeth told the young Defenders.

“Yeah right.” LJ scoffed, “That is not what you said when he was possessed by that thing.”

Rick, Jedda, Kshin and Zuffy all just glared at her.


	10. Will We Ever Know? (Epilogue)

Twenty minutes later.......

“Repeat: the Midnight Express rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes and will return the passengers back to the hotel. Door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding. Repeat, Prepare for boarding.”

Jedda managed to help Rick to a seat. LJ, Zuffy and Kshin were seated right behind them as the other remaining passengers were seated at separate areas.

“That stewardess lady,” Kshin asked the other passengers, “What was her name?”

Everyone glanced around and with remorse, they shook heads, as they never got the name of the stewardess who sacrificed herself to save Rick and everyone else on board.

“I do not know.” Brooks answered with regret.

Within several minutes, Rick, Jedda, LJ, Kshin and Zuffy all returned to the hotel along with the rest of the passengers that survived that ordeal. The young Defenders reunited with Flash, the Phantom, Lothar and Mandrake.

“Are you kids alright?” Mandrake asked.

“We will be.” Kshin answered, “Some of us more than others.”

“It seems that something actually happened on that shuttle.” Flash stated before asking, “Was it Ming?”

“No.” Jedda shook her head, “but it was something really awful. That came from that Midnight Dimension.”

“I noticed Rick is more quiet than usual.” Lothar noted. Rick looked away as he didn't really want to talk about what happened.

“Son, what happened?” Flash asked.

“I think we should discuss this over dinner.” Jedda suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea, Jedda.” the Phantom replied.

The Defenders went to a nearby restaurant for dinner. Jedda proceeded to explain about the Midnight entity that attacked, and how it possessed and killed Mary and what the entity did to Rick, almost having the other passengers to kill him, throw him out of the shuttle. LJ and Kshin helped with the talking too. Rick however feared of talking for so long without wondering if anything bad was about to happen.

“That was terrible!” the Phantom exclaimed, “We should have been on board with you kids.”

“Yeah.” Flash added, “We knew that you kids would find some sort of way of getting in trouble. If not with Ming.”

“I would rather be fighting Ming and his army anytime than this entity.” Rick finally spoke up, “It drained me. Almost killed me. Almost....”

Rick stopped himself and did not speak for another five minutes. The ordeal left a mark on his psyche, and the young defender hoped that it would go away sooner or later. Jedda was also drained from the ordeal, but not as much.

“Almost what son?” Flash asked in concern.

“It was like this thing took everything I had.” Rick stated, “My voice, my essence. The thing swallowed Mary's soul. There was no telling what it would have done with me. Might have done the same thing.”

“Maybe this Midnight entity might be what happens to souls that are dragged down into their portals in the Dead Zone.” Mandrake theorized.

“But we were not in the dead zone.” Kshin quipped. Zuffy exclaimed in agreement.

“The Midnight Dimension is something like a void dimension, my boy.” Mandrake backed up his theory.

The Defenders continued to eat their dinner.

“What did you think it actually was?” Lothar asked.

“Most likely what Mandrake pointed out just now.” Jedda answered, “It was an evil force that wipes out all souls of bodies it possesses.”

“I just hope that we never have to run into that thing.” Flash stated, “Whatever it was.”

“Is it possible that Rick might still have the entity in him?” the Phantom asked.

“I hope not.” Rick answered, “I do not want to go through that ordeal anymore.”

“Anything is possible, old chap, so I would not let your guard down. Any of you.” Mandrake replied.

“Just like when we face off against Ming.” Jedda stated.

“I cannot imagine my own son without a voice.” Flash admitted.

“And the Phoenix rises.” Rick stated.

“And the Phoenix rises?” the Phantom asked in confusion.

“No. Do not do that, father.” Jedda stopped her father, “Do not do that.”

“I was only giving out a random statement.” Rick replied, “but please, do not do that. Don't. Don't. Don't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the story! Unlike the actual Doctor Who story that this story was based on, this story may have a sequel in the near future. I have not planned the full details, but when and if I get to it, I will keep you guys updated! Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
